1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an apparatus for continuously introducing or removing or, respectively, for continuous adsorption and desorption of gases in liquids or from liquids, in particular of substrates being subject to a biological conversion, comprising a rotor being immersed into the liquid. The invention further refers to the use of such an apparatus for the aerobic and anaerobic conversion of substrates.
In the following, the term introducing or, respectively, removing gases into liquids or, respectively, from liquids is to comprise any type of continuous absorption or, respectively, desorption accompanied or not by a chemical conversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of aerating or, respectively, gassing of liquids it is already known to immerse a number of nozzles below the liquid level. It is further known to provide rotating impellers for achieving a better mixing effect.
In connection with the biological conversion of substrates it has already become known to arrange the microorganisms on rotating discs which are cyclically immersed into the substrate to be converted and again are lifted out of the substrate. Such apparatuses already provide the advantage that the microorganisms could be allowed to regenerate themselves within a short time interval under conditions being different from that in the substrate. In this manner it was, for example, possible when using yeast in the fermentation process to regenerate the yeast in gases containing oxygen before the yeast was again introduced into the substrate to be subjected to a fermentation.